1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide, and more particularly, to an optical waveguide master having an integrated 45° inclined reflection surface and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Advancements in integrated circuit (IC) technology lending to higher operation speeds and greater integration density have enabled realization of high-performance microprocessors and high-speed, large-capacity memory chips. A next generation information telecommunication system comprised of a large-capacity parallel computer, or an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switching system operating at more than a Terra bit per second (Tb/s), requires improved signal processing capability. This, in turn, requires high-speed signal transfer and high-density wiring.
However, in a conventional device, information communication within a relatively short distance, such as a board-to-board distance or a chip-to-chip distance, is mainly accomplished using electrical signals, and therefore signal transfer speed and wiring density are limited. Also, electrical resistance of the wiring causes signal delay. Further, since high-speed signal transfer and high-density wiring are accompanied by noise caused by ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI), counter-noise measures are also required.
In recent years, as a means for overcoming such drawbacks, a method for optically communicating a signal through an optical waveguide using polymer and glass fiber has been developed and used.
Such a method using an optical signal is applicable to several fields such as device-to-device, board-to-board, and chip-to-chip, and more particularly, is suitable to building of an optical signal communication system for use within a relatively short distance such as a chip-to-chip distance.
A conventional method for manufacturing an optical waveguide and a 90° inclined surface structure will now be described in detail.
First, a predetermined pattern mask is formed, a master is manufactured using the mask, and the optical waveguide is manufactured using molding or injection. Next, 45° inclined surface polishing is performed using a polisher. Alternatively, an ultraviolet (UV) lithography method not employing molding or injection may be used to form the waveguide. In this case also, the 45° inclined surface polishing is performed.
However, the method of manufacturing the optical waveguide using 45° inclined surface polishing has several drawbacks. Most notably, due to poor reproducibility, after one optical waveguide is produced, the polishing process has to be repeated every time in mass production.
Further, it is very difficult to reproduce a polished surface connected between a 45° inclined surface and the optical waveguide, and to control the length of the waveguide.